dustloopfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragna the Bloodedge
Overview "The man commonly known as the "God of Death" who was ranked as an SS-class traitor by the Bureau, his peerless power is matched only by his evil ways, and the highest bounty in history has been placed on his head. He harbors an intense hatred for the Bureau, and has made it his goal to annihilate the organization. When the "God of Death" appears in the 13th Class Municipal District, "Kagutsuchi", everything begins." The main protagonist of BlazBlue, Ragna the Bloodedge is a basic, easy to learn character with simple but effective bread and butter combos. As a purely aggressive, rush-down character, Ragna has a distinct lack of projectiles or other zoning tools and needs to force his way up close to do any real damage. Because of this, he can often experience difficulty with characters that excel at zoning. He is certainly not without range, however. Utilizing his amazing 5B and 5C, Ragna has all the tools he needs to catch his opponent out and then immediately close the distance with Hell's Fang. Once Ragna gets in close quarters, his damage potential increases considerably, and even becomes borderline devastating if he enters his powered up state, Blood Kain... although such a move is not without it's risks. Ragna's health is one of the lowest of the cast at only 10000, but this is compensated for by his unique Drive ability, Soul Eater, which steals some of the opponent's life force during certain attacks. As such, a tenacious Ragna is awarded for his offense with precious vitality, while a Ragna without momentum is quick to fall at the hands of his opponent. Movelist Note: Damage figures in parentheses represent damage dealt during Blood Kain. }} Basic Strategy Combos Ground combos 2A, 5B, 5C, any special -> followup 5B, 5C, 5D, (delay) 214A -> 214D 2A, 5B, 5C, 2C, 214A -> 214D 6B, 5C, 2C, 214A -> 214D 5B, 3C, 22C, 5B, 5C, 214A -> 214D 623C -> 236C -> 236C, 5B, 623D -> 236C -> 214C - Damage: 2300~ 5B, 6A, 5C, 5D (1 hit), 214B -> (delay) 214D, 5B, 623D -> 236C -> 214C (near corner) 5B, 3C, 5D (DC), 6A, 5D, 22C (crouching opponent only) ..., 5C, 2D, 5C, 214A, 5A, 5B, 6A, 5D, 214A -> 214D (corner, crouching opponent only) ..., 5C, (2C), 2D, 5C, 5D (DC), 6A, 5D, 22C With 50% Heat Gauge ..., 214A (RC), (dash) 6D, j.D, 5B, 3C, 22C, 5B, 5C, 214A -> 214D ..., 5B, 5C, 632146D, (dash) 5B, 623D -> 236C -> 214C Launch into air combo (near corner) ..., 5C or 2C, 5D (DC), 6A (JC) or (HJC), air combo (crouching opponent only) ..., 5C, 6C (DC), air combo (crouching opponent only) ..., 5C, 2D, (2B), 5C (JC), air combo (crouching opponent only) ..., 5C, 6C, 214B -> (delay) 214D, 5B, 6A (JC), air combo - Damage: 4600~ (near corner) 623C -> 236C -> 236C, 5B, 6A (JC), air combo 6A, 5D (DC), 6A (HJC), air combo 2A (repeat), 5B, 6A (JC), air combo 214B (CH), 6A (JC), air combo 214D (CH), 5B, 623C -> (delay) 236C -> (delay) 236C, 6A (JC), air combo 6A (CH), 5B, 6A, 214B -> (delay) 214D, 5B, 6A (JC), air combo 214B (CH), (dash) 5B, 6A, 214B -> (delay) 214D, 5B, 6A (JC), air combo (anti-air) 623C (1 hit) (CH), 5C, 214A, 5A, 5B, 6A (JC), air combo (crouching opponent only) ..., 5C, 2D, 5C, 214A, 5A, 5B, 6A (JC), air combo With 50% Heat Gauge ..., 5C, 214A (RC), 6C (DC), air combo 2A (repeat), 5B, 5C, 214A (RC), 5B, 6A (JC), air combo (corner) 2B, 5C, 3C, 214D (RC), air combo 623C or 623D (1 hit) (RC), 5B, 6A, 214B -> (delay) 214D, 5B, 6A (JC), air combo 214B -> 214D (RC), 214B -> (delay) 214D, (dash) 5B, 6A (JC), air combo Air combos j.B, j.C (JC) or j.D (JC), j.C, j.D, 623D -> 236C -> 214C j.C, j.D (JC), j.C, j.D, 623D -> 236C -> 214C Throw combos 5B+C, 214B -> (delay) 214D, 5B, 623D -> 236C -> 214C - Damage: 3200~ 5B+C, 632146D - Only works on heavyweight characters (corner) 5B+C, 623D -> 236C -> 214C 4B+C, (dash) 6A (HJC), air combo - Damage: 3100~ 4B+C, 214B -> (delay) 214D, 5B, 6A (JC), air combo - Character specific? - Damage: 3500~ j.B+C, 214B -> 214D Combos including Blood Kain * Normal chain~ ..., 3C, 214214D, 5C, 5D etc (corner) ..., 3C, 214214D, 5C, (DC) x3, 623D -> 236C -> 214C (crouching opponent only) 6B, 5C, 6C, 214214D, j.D, (delay) j.D, (DC) x2, 6D, j.D (JC), j.D, 623D -> 236C -> 214C - Damage: 5700~ (corner) ..., 5D, 214214D, 5D etc * Throw~ (corner) 5B+C, 214214D, 5D (DC) x2, 5D (1 hit), 623D -> 236C -> 214C 4B+C, 214214D, j.D (JC), (delay) j.D, land, j.D (JC), j.B, 623D -> 236C -> 214C Combos during Blood Kain (DC) xN, 632146D - known as "D Loop" to some Japanese players. (near corner) 5B, 6A (JC), j.D (JC), (delay) j.D, land x2, (DC) x2, 214B or 214214D Advanced Analysis See also The Foundation External links BLAZBLUE ＠wiki ラグナ＝ザ＝ブラッドエッジ Ragna the Bloodedge Thread Ragna Move and Combo list Category:Characters